My Gift Is You
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Isabella Crown just wanted a normal Christmas break. When Severus Snape catches her and the Golden Trio along with Ginny Weasley out in the courtyard, madness runs amok. Based on the Gwen Stefani song.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. I was heading to the courtyard with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny that afternoon. We made plans to go sledding in the snow on the grounds afterward. We were building a snowman out in the courtyard when we heard someone clear their throat.**_

 _ **"What are you doing out here?" a silky voice pierced the crisp air. We all looked up to see Severus Snape, his robes wrapped tightly around him, and his glare centered on us.**_

 _ **Ron scoffed. "Why don't you go back to the dungeons where you belong?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, why don't you? It's none of your concern what we're doing out here. It's Christmas Eve not a regular school day!" Harry chimed in.**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "It is my concern, Mr. Potter. The headmaster has put me in charge of the grounds during Christmas break. Must I assign the five of you detention or will you answer my question? What are you doing out here?"**_

 _ **Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sir, if you please, it's Christmas Eve. We are only playing out in the snow. Where's the harm in that?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, Professor Snape, we have every right to be out here on Christmas Eve. It's called fun, something you know nothing about." I snapped.**_

 _ **Severus coughed forcefully into his fist. "Miss Crown, you will join me tomorrow evening for detention."**_

 _ **"No, she will not, sir." Harry shot back, his eyes furious. "I wish Sirius were here. He'd take care of you, Snivellus."**_

 _ **Severus was taken aback, but he became infuriated. He stormed across the courtyard over to me and grabbed my wrist, yanking me along with his swift strides.**_

 _ **"Let me go!" I screamed out bloodcurdlingly.**_

 _ **Ron snatched my other wrist. "Let her go, Snape! You greasy git!" He began to pull my other wrist in the opposite direction from where Severus was taking me.**_

 _ **"If you know what's good for you, you will not interfere. It would be most regrettable if Miss Crown broke her arm because you were having a tug of war with me, Mr. Weasley." Severus said coldly, his eyes flashing warningly.**_

 _ **Ron scowled, but let go. "I hope you croak soon, Snape. Maybe that cold of yours will turn to black death."**_

 _ **"Ron!" I cried out in disbelief. Hermione gasped, fearing the worst punishment for Ron.**_

 _ **I saw a glint of hurt streak across Severus's face before his intense glare returned. "Would the four of you like to accompany Miss Crown and myself for detention during the remainder of the holiday?"**_

 _ **Everyone so silent I could hear the snow falling to the ground. Severus coughed again, loudly and deeply into his lungs, breaking the veil of quiet.**_

 _ **He sighed. "I thought not. Come along, Miss Crown." I felt his grip loosen as we began walking into the castle and descending down the spiralling staircases into the dungeons.**_

 _ **Severus turned to me as we reached his classroom door, releasing my wrist. He took a deep breath. "You may go, Mis Crown. I have very important potions to brew, and your presence will only inconvenience me further. 100 points from Gryffindor for your cheek."**_

 _ **Severus sighed and entered his classroom, abruptly slamming the door crashingly. I stood dumbfounded, for a few moments outside of his door before I gathered enough courage to confront him.**_

 _ **I opened the door timidly, and slowly walked in. Severus was sitting at his desk, the scribbling of his quill penetrating the air, as he marked parchment after parchment.**_

 _ **"Sir?" I asked daintily.**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "Miss Crown, did I not make it quite clear that your presence is no longer necessary?"**_

 _ **I nodded. "Yes, sir. But I wanted to apologize for what happened today. The horrible things Ron said to you where uncalled for. I deserve my punishment, and if I may be so bold, Professor Snape, so does he."**_

 _ **Severus studied me for several moments before sighing heavily and circling his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Miss Crown, it's very noble of you to apologize. However, your friends hate me because I do not allow them to take advantage of me." He scoffed. "The Golden Trio. The Chosen One. Potter is just like his father was, arrogant and lazy."**_

 _ **I smiled gingerly. "I don't hate you, sir. That's why I was so shocked when Ron said those awful things to you. I like you, and your class."**_

 _ **Severus gazed at me. "Miss Crown, it would be best if you left." He charged back to his desk and plopped down.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes and started for the door when I heard Severus begin coughing turbulently into his fist.**_

 _ **"Are you quite alright, sir?" I turned back toward him.**_

 _ **He was still coughing distressingly by the time I arrived at his desk. I clapped his back as he coughed, ridding his lungs of some sputum. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs and sighed. "Thank you." I watched him in concern as he drew in a deep breath and sighed again.**_

 _ **Severus caught me staring at him and sighed. "Miss Crown, I am fine. I appreciate your...worry for me, but I must ask you to leave. I am very busy."**_

 _ **I shook my head. "And you're very sick. You should be in bed, sir, not brewing potions and marking parchment. You should rest until you are well and the Christmas holidays are over."**_

 _ **Severus pinched the bridge of his large nose and stood up, towering over me. "I am well enough to take care of my affairs myself." He looked at me again sincerely. "I am very thankful and grateful for your alarm over me, Miss Crown. Now enjoy your holiday and leave me be."**_

 _ **"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted.**_

 _ **Severus's eyes widened. "Must I escort you out myself?" He suddenly broke into a small hemorrhage of coughs. I patted his back softly as he completed coughing, the racking of his lungs trembling his tall frame.**_

 _ **Severus coughed, clearing his lungs thoroughly before sighing loudly and looking down at me. "Miss Crown...Isabella, if you really care about me, why would you continuously berate me? I have much to do." He sighed and strode smoothly toward his desk, his robes following him exquisitely.**_

 _ **"Sir, I care about you." I protested.**_

 _ **Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why must you confuse me as well? I agreed that you care for me, child. You are too young to know the meaning of those words."**_

 _ **I smiled. "I'm not sure, but I think I may love you."**_

 _ **Severus gasped in surprise and coughed, covering his lips with his fist. He regained his composure quickly and shot me a silent glare. "Do not trick me, girl. I have been in love, and it is no laughing matter."**_

 _ **I nodded. "You know it's not a joke, sir. I spooked you. You gasped. You're too frightened of love to trust in it."**_

 _ **I crossed the room in a flare and crashed my lips to his. We kissed ferociously until he broke off, coughing and wheezing, his lungs blaring. Severus coughed violently for a few seconds until his lungs finally alleviated.**_

 _ **I soothed his back muscles, regulating his breathing until he sighed. "Thank you again, Isabella." I looked up to see an unreadable expression on his face. Severus coughed sharply, his lungs whistling piercingly, clearing his lungs. To my amazement, he dove for my mouth, claiming my lips heatedly. I broke the kiss briskly.**_

 _ **Severus frowned at me suspiciously. "Isabella-"**_

 _ **I glared at him. "You are spending Christmas with me. I'm going to spoil you to death, professor. You are going to bed and I am finishing up here for you."**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "I'm not a good man, Isabella. You will tire of me."**_

 _ **"I love you, Severus." I whispered.**_

 _ **Severus sighed, the air gusting from his lungs powerfully enough to flip my hair back. "I love you, Isabella. I'm only thinking of your future."**_

 _ **I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I love you. I want to be with you on Christmas."**_

 _ **Severus smiled and swooped down to kiss me again. We went to his quarters where he pumped and thrusted into me repeatedly, sending me shrilling. He gripped the bedspread roughly as he injected his seed into me, and we both climaxed, hitting a supreme orgasm. We howled in ecstasy and Severus smiled down at me, pulling me into another coercive kiss.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The evening of Christmas Eve was less than magical for us. Severus seemed to improve as the day progressed into nightfall. I could still sense that he was apprehensive in beginning a romantic relationship of any kind with me. He was different from any man I'd ever known. I did not see the point in him going to the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve feast but he was insistent that Dumbledore wanted him there.**_

 _ **"But we just had this conversation a few hours ago. I'm doing your brewing for the rest of the night and you're going to sleep." I told him firmly.**_

 _ **Severus would not have this. "As much as I despise attending this frivolous banquet of sorts, I do not see that I have a choice. The Headmaster usually demands my presence. If you would like to stay here and finish the potions for me, that will mean a great deal to me. However..." he paused a moment. "I would enjoy your company."**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes. "Company? I can't even sit with you."**_

 _ **"Isabella..." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "It is only for tonight."**_

 _ **I gave him a smile. I was glad he was feeling better. "I love you."**_

 _ **Severus hesitated as I looked at him longingly.**_

 _ **"You just said it this morning." I reminded him. I knew the words didn't come easy to the dark wizard.**_

 _ **The professor sighed deeply. "I love you, too. But there are...complications to this relationship. Complications which I did not give you full details to."**_

 _ **Severus walked past me and into the store room. "If you prefer, you may finish the potions for me after the feast."**_

 _ **"It sounds like you plan on telling me everything tonight. Am I right?" I questioned.**_

 _ **He gave me a slight nod. "Yes...I need to further elaborate on a few things." Severus coughed, setting out all of the ingredients we would need.**_

 _ **"Should I be nervous about something?" I asked, a little worried.**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "Isabella, you are the best thing that has happened to me in several years. I need you and I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about."**_

 _ **I smiled and made my way back to the Gryffindor dorm to get dressed for the feast.**_

 _ **I wore a red velvet dress with red pumps and gold jewelry and left the dorm after I was ready.**_

 _ **Once in the Great Hall, my eyes darted toward the High Table where of course, there sat Severus whose eyes were fixed on me as well. Black orbs met hazel. Hermione gestured for me to sit with her, Harry and Ron. I glanced up at Severus to see a confused look in his eyes. He visibly sighed and continued eating. I could see Dumbledore speaking with him at times. Severus did not approve of my friends.**_

 _ **"So did he give you detention today?" Hermione pressed.**_

 _ **"No." I answered. "He only took house points and I'm supposed to brew his potions after dinner."**_

 _ **"On Christmas Eve?" Harry piped up. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's the worst professor here."**_

 _ **"By worst..I think you mean the worst subject you have." I chimed in.**_

 _ **Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."**_

 _ **We continued talking until the feast was over. Then I went back to the Potions classroom and started brewing.**_

 _ **"What was that about?" Severus questioned as he entered the room, robes sweeping behind him closely.**_

 _ **"Could you elaborate with me, please? Tomorrow will be too busy."**_

 _ **Severus looked at me and released a heavy sigh. "Very well, Isabella."**_

 _ **I glanced at him curiously.**_

 _ **Severus took a deep breath. "I have not been in love since I was 21. Not since Lily Potter."**_

 _ **It seemed as though this was difficult for him to speak of. But wait a second. Lily Potter as in her best friend's mother?**_

 _ **The Potions Master continued. "We grew up together in Hogwarts. Soon our friendship became a one sided romance."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Severus." I said quietly.**_

 _ **He sighed. "It does not matter anymore. She died many years ago."**_

 _ **I nodded. "I know. Everyone knows the story, sir."**_

 _ **The potion I was brewing looked ready so I doused the flame. It was smoky in the room after I collected the potion in a container. Severus coughed, looking up from his essays to mark. "Isabella, it is not usually this caliginous in here." He sighed and stood, opening the door to let some smoke out. "Please be careful from now on."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Severus sighed deeply, looking at me. "This is the Veritaserum, is it not?"**_

 _ **I nodded.**_

 _ **He coughed, clearing his lungs. The Potions Master waved the smoke away. "Well done." Severus noted the pellucid color.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Severus."**_

 _ **"I told you, Isabella." Severus replied brusquely. "Just be careful."**_

 _ **He saw my timid look and inhaled deeply, sighing from his lungs. "Isabella, I am not angry. I simply made a statement."**_

 _ **"It is imperative that you are cautious at all times when brewing." The black haired man circled me and the cauldron. "Every student I teach knows this, whether they choose to hear me or not."**_

 _ **"All right. You don't have to lecture me about it." I retorted.**_

 _ **Severus sighed, leaning in close to me. "However, you have done a fine job."**_

 _ **His breath was hot against my neck as he drew in another breath and sighed out.**_

 _ **"Severus, do you really want me?" I asked.**_

 _ **The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "I think the question is, do you really want me?"**_

 _ **He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, Isabella. I love you. You have shown me something that I could have. Something that I have needed for years. Something that I have desired. Love."**_

 _ **Severus closed in the space between us and pressed his lips to mine in an increasingly wild kiss.**_

 _ **As we parted, he smirked.**_

 _ **"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.**_

 _ **He rose an eyebrow.**_

 _ **"With your cold?"**_

 _ **Severus sighed. "It is not a cold. It is a lung infection..."**_

 _ **He stiffened, turning back to his desk.**_

 _ **"Severus..."**_

 _ **The potioneer coughed, covering his lips with his fist.**_

 _ **He looked back at me. "Yes?"**_

 _ **"You said you were ok."**_

 _ **"I am improving." Severus corrected.**_

 _ **He sighed, seeing my concerned look reappear. "Do not worry, Isabella. I shall be fine."**_

 _ **"I was too busy brewing and doing everything else, that I allowed it to get worse." I detected irritation in his voice.**_

 _ **"Do." Severus paused. "Not. Give me that look, Isabella. You know how hard I work for this school."**_

 _ **"Teaching?" I questioned.**_

 _ **"It is more than that." Severus told me bitterly. "So much more than that. So many more things that if you knew about me, you would hate me."**_


End file.
